


The Princess and the Slut

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants his girlfriend to fuck him. She's more than happy to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's body type is inspired by the headcanon that he's very bottom-heavy (big ass, etc.), whereas Erwin is very top-heavy (big chest, etc.). Which is why I think fem!Levi always ends up with tiny boobs compared to fem!Erwin. I might have to write some lesbian eruris at some point, actually.  
> Bottom Erwin is great, though. I should write more of that.

"You're sure about this?" Levi asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Erwin nodded, although he was still a little embarrassed. 

  
Levi sat next to him, and placed her hand on his. "Alright then. I guess I'll have to start looking for dildos, then." she sighed, before shaking her head. "Fuck, if I stick to something proportional, I'm gonna end up with a two inch cock."

  
Chuckling slightly, Erwin pulled his girlfriend in for a cuddle. "Dear, you could make love to me with a half-inch cock and I'd probably still come." 

\---

Levi decided later that day to take a look on the internet. She wasn't even sure where to start. Erwin had asked her to peg him, essentially. He'd recently admitted to having a bit of a submission kink, which Levi was more than happy to start putting into their sex life, but this was something she'd never even thought about.   
Pegging dildo, she began to type in, before erasing that and typing in Strap on dildo. She clicked on the first site that came up, just trying to get a feel for what was out there. 7 inches, 8.5 inches, 6.5 inches, 5 inches... The first four sizes that came up sort of threw Levi. She wasn't sure what size Erwin could take, really. Although, she did have half a mind to buy the biggest dildo on there and fuck him with that, to take her revenge for all the times he'd split her open with his monster cock. 

  
She decided to look at the reviews for the higher rated dildos. Perhaps she'd be able to get an idea of what she was looking for. Two caught her eye, one was 6.5 inches, and the other was 7. Because she didn't want to waste her money, she decided to go for the cheaper of the two, the 6.5 inch one, picking a nice lurid pink colour for it. If Erwin wanted to be humiliated, Levi knew that having a bright pink cock shoved up his ass would be the perfect way to do it. She made sure to purchase a harness and a bottle of lube too.

  
It arrived a few days later, much to her surprise. Erwin was at work, luckily, so she could hurry it inside and unpack it in private.  
Holding it in her hand, it seemed a lot bigger than she'd expected. It was as long as the distance between the tip of her middle finger and the bit below the joint of her wrist. She'd seen Erwin's asshole, and it was tiny.

"How the fuck is he going to fit this inside him?" she asked no one in particular. 

  
As usual when Levi found something she didn't understand about sex, she phoned up Hange. They were like a walking talking encyclopedia of sex and everything related, despite being asexual. It was probably down to them being almost obsessively curious about the world. 

  
"Hey, buttface. Erwin wants me to fuck him. Any tips?" Levi asked, upon which she heard Hange laugh.

  
"Okay, well... You know how gay men have anal sex, don't you? The one penetrating has to prepare the one being penetrated, and then... well, have sex with him. That's literally it. There's no magic behind it, except you might want to find out if Erwin's ever been fucked before. If he hasn't, you'll need to go easy on him first time round." Hange replied.

\---

 

"So, blondie. You ever been fucked before?" she asked, sitting down at the dinner table, ready to tuck into her pasta. 

  
"I beg your pardon?" Erwin asked, spluttering with embarrassment.

   
"I said 'You ever been fucked before?'" Levi repeated. She raised an eyebrow, and trained her steely eyes on the man. 

  
Erwin shook his head. "No. Never. Mike once offered to but--"

  
Levi put her hand out to signal that he should shut up. She didn't want to hear about Mike and his big cock ever again, frankly. Of course she adored him, being one of their closest friends, but his cock was literally the only thing that ever got mentioned after that one time Nanaba mentioned how large it was. He thought he was a legend for having a dick so big, but Nanaba was quick to tell everyone otherwise, complaining of soreness and an inability to blow him.

  
Erwin, typical man that he was, thought his friend was pretty darn cool for being so well-endowed. Levi could relate to Nanaba, of course. She'd tried to suck Erwin off a couple of times, but as a 5'3 woman, her mouth wasn't exactly large in any way. 

  
"Did you buy a dildo then?" Erwin suddenly asked, thick eyebrows rising halfway up his forehead. She nodded, and smiled slightly, almost proud. 

  
"D'you wanna see it?" she asked, beginning to stand from the table.

  
Erwin shook his head again. "Not at the dinner table, my love." 

  
Levi sighed, before starting to eat. "It's a pretty cool colour, to be honest." she said, chewing quickly to get her words out just as fast. "Bright pink. And it's quite big, but not so big you won't be able to take it."

  
Speaking of bright pink, Levi thought as she stared at the colour that rose on Erwin's cheeks. 

  
"You're so fucking cute." she muttered, shaking her head. 

  
\---

  
It was the night they'd decided to do it. Levi was understandably a little nervous, because she knew neither of them had done anything like this before, but she dreaded to think how Erwin felt. He'd be the one to get hurt if she accidentally did something wrong. 

  
She'd been wondering if perhaps they shouldn't make it kinky while doing the whole pegging thing, but Erwin seemed pretty eager to still be a sub while he got fucked. Erwin usually got what he wanted because Levi wanted it too.

  
So, that's why when she got home that night and walked into the living room, she found Erwin, naked and kneeling on the floor. His cock was erect, and leaking at the tip. He was even wearing his goddamn bolo tie, which they'd agreed would be his collar when they had a scene. Levi could barely contain her smile, since this was a sight that made her very happy indeed. She did love having Erwin so submissive and eager to serve her.

  
With a cruel smirk, she stood in front of him. "Hello, slut. You want it, don't you?"

  
He nodded, showing that he knew what she was talking about. "Please, Princess."

  
She felt her stomach flutter as he addressed her with that name she so adored. "You'll have to give me a reason to give it to you, though." she said, calming her voice so he wouldn't be able to tell how turned on she was. 

  
Without warning, although Levi was expecting Erwin to pleasure her in some way, he turned, and presented his ass to her, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole. It was wider than usual, and looked wet. 

  
"Fuck." she muttered. He'd prepared himself for her. That was very thoughtful of him, actually. "You must be desperate for my dildo."

  
"Yes, Princess." he replied, baritone voice sounding raw already. She was definitely going to have some fun tonight. 

  
"Well, I'm gonna make you wait a little while longer. I need to take a shower and get changed. You know how filthy it is outside, and how much I can't stand it." she says, already walking in the direction of their bedroom and the ensuite. "Stay in that position, though. I like it a lot."

  
"Yes, Your Highness." Erwin answered, doing as he was told as usual.

  
\---

  
After a well deserved shower, Levi was busy changing into her favourite outfit for scenes like this. It was just a lacy bra and panty set, but it was a beautiful pale purple colour, and it was incredibly expensive, so she truly felt like a princess while wearing it. She also had matching stockings and a garter belt to go with it, which she decided to put on. Might as well give her poor boyfriend something to drool over while she fucked him. She also put the harness on, and her bright pink dildo. 

  
She gazed at her body in the mirror. At a younger age, she'd been lean, all muscle and power and strength. But now, as she'd gotten older, the muscle had gotten softer, become smooth curves. Her boobs were still small, and her ass was still impressive, but she was just more... voluptuous than she'd been before. Erwin worshiped her regardless, though, so she did have a little confidence about her looks.

  
Levi then slipped out into the living room. Unsurprisingly, Erwin was still in the exact position Levi had left him in, ass spread and his hole winking at her. The whole thing about asses kinda grossed her out, but she trusted that Erwin had cleaned himself thoroughly. She'd cleaned the dildo at least four times since she'd bought it, even though it hadn't been used, so she expected the same courtesy from him.

  
"Are you ready for me, bitch?" Levi asked, walking silently up behind her boyfriend. 

  
"Yes, Your Highness." he replied, before turning to look at her face. "Green." 

  
It had become a sort of habit for him to go through the traffic light colours at the beginning, middle, and end of a scene, because Levi was rather worried he wouldn't alert her if there was a problem. She knew that he genuinely felt as though he deserved everything he got, so even if he didn't like what was happening to the point of feeling panicked or uncomfortable, Levi was always terrified he might go along with it anyway.

  
"Good." she said. She walked round, so he didn't have to turn to look at her. It wasn't just because she wanted him to be comfortable, though, it was so she could sit down on the sofa and present her feet to him. He began to kiss her feet, delicate touches to the soles and toes and joints of each one.

  
"I do love these stockings." he murmured, stroking his thick fingers up and down one of her ankles, seemingly in awe of the texture. "Such a gorgeous colour, and you always look so beautiful in them."

  
Levi smiled slightly, watching as his kisses climbed higher, up her calves and to her knees. His hands still stayed at her ankles, though. Erwin had made it quite clear that he adored how small they were, how small and fragile they were. 

  
Eventually, his lips came into contact with her thighs, the part of her body she was most self-conscious about. They were large, in her opinion, and unattractive, although Erwin loved them, loved sucking bruises into the pale milk of them. He did it now, biting and licking at them, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for her, since the insides of her thighs were rather sensitive. 

  
"Mm, yes. That's good." Levi purred, running a hand through blond hair. She grabbed a handful, and pulled just a little, enough to make her boyfriend whimper, but not enough to hurt a lot. "But you know not to touch me without my permission." 

  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Erwin said, for the praise or for the punishment, Levi couldn't be sure. "And I shall be sure to remember in future, Princess. I didn't mean to upset you."

  
He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes begging her for something. So she did what she knew he'd enjoy, and slapped him across the face. Her palm stung with the force of it, but he moaned lowly, eyes shutting as though he'd just come. 

  
"You're so fucking desperate, aren't you? So needy and pathetic." Levi spat, standing up and knocking Erwin backwards with her knee. He nodded as he struggled to remain upright, using his arms to support himself. She watched his chest flex, and she couldn't help but drag her nails down it, wanting to ruin the perfect, smooth skin that covered perfect, strong muscles. 

  
Without warning her sub, she grabbed his hair, again, and the bolo tie, and pushed his face right up to the pink dildo, wanting him to suck it.

  
He did so easily, slurping and drooling around it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. Levi could kind of understand why men liked being sucked off, now. It made her feel powerful, more powerful, at least, than she already was.

  
Erwin kept his hands behind his back, not wanting to accidentally touch his Princess and make her mad at him. She fucked his face, as she'd seen men do before, thrusting her hips into his mouth without regard for him at all. He moaned, loudly, and Levi could see that he was in heaven, eyes shut and eyebrows raised up.  
"So good for me, aren't you?" she said, voice low and quiet. She released his hair from the tight grip she had, and ran her fingers through his hair again, petting him, almost. Then she let the bolo tie smack against his chest, the green gem sparkling in the dim light of the room.

  
He moaned even louder, appreciating the more tender touches Levi was giving him.

   
Eventually, she got bored, and so pulled the dildo out of Erwin's mouth. He seemed sad that he didn't have it in there anymore, so she pushed her fingers into his hot wet mouth, and knelt down so she was face to face with him.

  
"You've got a choice, slut... Depends on whether you think you deserve it or not, really, but I could fuck you right here, right now, or I could fuck you on the bed." she asked, staring deep into his blue eyes. She could see the traces of tears, and knew that she'd been the one to cause them. It made her happy because she knew he loved it.

  
Erwin looked as though he couldn't decide, and Levi knew exactly what he was thinking because she'd made the question purposely difficult to answer. If Erwin chose to be fucked right away, it would show that he didn't think himself worthy of the bed, which was good, but it also showed that he believed he deserved to be fucked quickly, which was bad. On the other hand, if he chose to be fucked on the bed, it showed that he believed he wasn't deserving of her dildo right away, which was good, but it also showed he believed that he was important enough to be on the bed, which was bad. 

  
She pulled her fingers out, making a noise at the disgusting string of saliva that followed them. "Which will it be?" she asked, wanting him to choose.

  
"Princess, I can't decide. I don't want to disappoint you." he said, voice cracking slightly. "Please-- Please choose for me, Your Highness."

  
Levi smirked. That was what she was expecting from him. "Run to the bed, then. If you don't get there in thirty seconds time, I won't fuck you, ever." 

  
He quickly stood up, and thanked her over and over again as he walked towards the bedroom, long legs striding impressively, hard cock bobbing between them. He was a sight to behold, Levi thought as she stood up and dusted herself down. The dildo that hung between her legs was wet, almost dripping with saliva, and she had to admit, she was pretty proud of that fact. Erwin was responding so well to the whole thing, Levi made a note that perhaps they should try again at some point. Maybe make it a regular thing, unless the novelty of it was what made it so exciting.

  
Instead of thinking, she reminded herself, you should go and fuck him. No, she corrected. Make him wait a little while. 

  
She got herself a glass of water, and slowly strolled into the bedroom, where Erwin was lying on the bed, completely and utterly fucked out already. His cheeks were a light pink, and his eyes were lidded, pupils fully blown. 

  
"Princess, please." he groaned, voice cracking. "I need you, I need you so badly."

  
"I know." she replied coolly. "But you need to show me you're worthy."

  
Erwin looked as though he was about to protest, but held his tongue, nodding slowly. 

  
"If you can hold on til I've finished my drink, I'll fuck you." she continued. "But if you can't, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

  
Erwin's eyes lit up at the sound of a punishment, until Levi added the final thing she wanted to say. "And you'll never get so much as a look at this cock ever again."

  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs elegantly, and then she began to slowly sip at the water, allowing a few drops to collect at the edges of her mouth and dribble down. While swallowing, she made sure to look appreciative, as though she was swallowing down Erwin's come. He was practically dying from her display, though. Levi could hear the moans and groans he let out as he squirmed, letting his ass rub against her nice clean sheets, and letting his cock drip everywhere. He played with his tie, obviously trying to distract himself from the throbbing dick that stood proudly in between his legs.

  
"You're just like a filthy animal, aren't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow before taking another sip of water.

  
He nodded, desperately. Levi had to admit she was impressed, since Erwin looked as though he was about to cry again. If she'd known that he'd respond like this, oh god, she would have tried it out a long, long time ago. 

  
Finally, after what seemed like a few moments to Levi, but probably felt like an eternity to Erwin, she finished her glass of water, and placed it down on the bedside table. He, rather unsurprisingly, had enough self control not to touch her or try anything stupid. 

  
She climbed onto the bed, parting his thick thighs so she could crawl into the gap in between them. "You've been very good for me, haven't you?"  
Erwin nodded. Levi could see the tears in his eyes from his frustration, so she kissed just under them. "If you want to cry, you can. I'll kiss it all away for you." she said, showing a rare hint of the warm affection she felt for him.

   
He shook his head stubbornly, while Levi got into position. Erwin was so preoccupied with trying not to cry that he didn't notice her movements, and he was taken completely by surprise when she slammed into him, the dildo spearing into him and splitting him open. It wasn't big, by any standards, but to a virgin it was. And, well, as he'd revealed before, Erwin was most certainly a virgin in this area. 

  
"Oh, fuck!" he moaned, eyes slipping shut with pleasure. Levi grinned, kissing his cheeks, and then trailing her mouth down to his chest. That position was more comfortable for her, at least, and it meant she could abuse his pecs, or as she lovingly referred to them as, his tits.   
"You like that, slut?" Levi asked, pulling out the dildo til only the tip was keeping Erwin's hole open. 

  
"Yes, Your Highness." Erwin panted. His hair was a mess already, blond strands flopping in his face from where he kept nodding and throwing his head back. "I-- I love it-- Oh fuck!" Levi pushed back into him without any warning, biting down on his chest and marking him. He loved that, she knew, he loved being all marked up, every limb covered in bruises to show who he belonged to. As though anyone would try and take him from her, though. Not because she was possessive or controlling, but because he didn't even notice anyone else in the world while she was even so much as nearby.   
"You want more? You want it deeper?" she asked, insistent on getting him to talk more, and talk honestly.

  
"Green! Green! Just fuck me-- fuck me hard." Erwin cried, as she began pounding into him. She adored being able to crack that composed facade he always wore, and being able to access the needy, desperate man inside, the one that wasn't afraid to show his real feelings to the world. 

  
She could feel the dildo rubbing up the inside him, meeting increasingly less resistance as she fucked him silly. Her hand reached up to touch his leaking cock, and she stroked it, rubbing her thin fingers across all the lumps and bumps she knew he would get off on, all along those angry, throbbing veins and sweeping across his sensitive head. 

  
It took a while, but eventually he came, practically yelling her name. He spurted white all over Levi's hands, and his own stomach. Some of it even shot up to his chin, and she took great pleasure in licking it all off, even a few drops from the gem of his bolo tie. Usually, body fluids like come disgusted her. It was different with Erwin, though. There was something safe about him, and his body. So she lapped it all up, while he watched with wide blue eyes. If he hadn't come rather hard just a moment ago, Levi would have thought he was ready for another round. That's the sort of look he was giving her. 

  
"Levi, my princess." he purred, pulling her into his arms. She burrowed into his chest, holding him tight. The scene was over, so she had no problems with him cuddling her like this. She was thinking about what to put in the bath, since she'd planned to clean him herself. Aftercare was important, especially for a man like Erwin. 

  
He deserved everything in the world, she thought, and so kissed him over and over again. 

  
"I love you, Erwin." she whispered.

  
"Oh, my dear. I love you so much. I would worship you every day if I could." he replied, and she smiled softly.

  
"You're such an idiot." she said.

  
Erwin chuckles lowly, a deep, hearty noise. "But you love me anyway." 

"Yeah, I love you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments/etc. are appreciated, and all mistakes are my own.  
> I miscounted, but there's definitely one final fic for Jenn after this one. Lol.


End file.
